Mobile device users often use the alarm clock setting of their mobile devices to set alarms. For example, the users can, in the evening or at night, set an alarm to go off for the next morning. For further example, the users can set a daytime alarm to remind the user of an appointment or obligation. However, in some cases, the user can mistakenly set an alarm. For example, the user can set an alarm for 7:30 PM when a 7:30 AM alarm is intended. In these cases, the alarms will not activate at the intended time, and the user may fail to wake up, miss a meeting, or experience other consequences.
Accordingly, there is a need for to provide methods and systems for reducing occurrences of mistakenly set alarms.